dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Postacie poboczne
=A= Adolf Hitler ten zbrodniarz również występuje w Dragon Ball w filmie kinowym nr 12 - Odrodzenie Fuzji. Biografia Dyktator i jego Armia zostają wskrzeszeni z piekła z powodu chaosu sianego przez Janemba. Po przybyciu na ziemię, on i jego armia "nieumarłych" toczą walkę z Trunksem i Gotenem. Po scaleniu zmieniają się w SSJ, wtedy dyktator stwierdza że nadają się do jego armii, ponieważ mają blond włosy, zielone oczy i super siłę. On i jego armia zostają pokonani, gdy Gotenks używa duchów Kamikaze. Po klęsce zostaje thumb|left|Przerażony Dyktator odesłany do piekła, nie widać go później w Dragon Ball GT. thumb|Hitler w czołgu|left Aligator z wyspy Kame House jest to aligator genialnego żółwia. Występuje tylko i wyłącznie w serii DB. Jego akcja zaczyna się, gdy Pilaf chciał ukraść Kameseninowi kryształową kulę. Nie widząc nikogo w mieszkaniu, zauważył opalającego się właśnie tego aligatora. Pilaf chciał z niego zrobić torebkę. Alligator Powiedział mu, że genialny żółw jest na górze Fripan. Jego rola jest epizodyczna w pierwszej serii przygód małego Son Gokū. thumb|Aligator opala się|left =B= Bokser jest jednym z zawodników eliminacyjnych w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 21. Z wyglądu przypomina murzyna. Miał za zadanie wygrać z Son Gokū, lecz przegrał po kilku sekundach. Bokusa.jpg Boss, którego zabił Hit thumb|150px szef bliżej nieznanej widzowi organizacji. Płatny zabójca Hit został wynajęty, by go zamordować. Zlecenie wykonał. W role Bossa wcielił się Kōtarō Nakamura. Postać pojawia się tylko w 71. odcinku serii Dragon Ball Super. Bourbon Ta sekcja wymaga uzupełnienia. =C= Char Compare thumb był menadżerem Bambuko podczas Tenka-ichi Budōkai 22. Tylko on był rozumny i wiedział ze swoich źródeł, jaką mocą naprawdę dysponuje Gokū i zalecił mu, aby uważał na niego, ponieważ zawodnik może być twardym orzechem do zgryzienia. Bambuko był zarozumiały i pyszny, wiedząc, że może nie wygrać z Gokū, postanowił że zabierze go w kozi róg, aby wygrał walkowerem. Zabrał małego Gokū ze sobą, wmawiając mu, że walki przeniesiono na inny stadion. Lanch widząc, że gdzieś go zabiera, postanowiła za nim pognać, bo kupiła mu lody i chciała mu je dać. Gdy go dogoniła powiedziała Gokū, że to oszustwo i wcale walk nie przeniesiono na inny stadion. Sama się policzyła z tym oszustem. 222.png 3.png 4.png Chico thumb|left postać epizodyczna występująca w Dragon Ball Z pt.: "Los dzieci". Jest to najmłodsza sierota w grupie dowodzonej przez Pigero. Wraz ze starszym bratem Romu znaleźli nieprzytomnego Son Gohana na plaży. Początkowo myśleli, że nie żyje, lecz gdy dostrzegli, że się porusza, zabrali go do siebie i zaopiekowali się nim. Pokazali jak wygląda życie gromady dzieci pozbawionych rodziny, zdanych tylko na siebie. Mieszka obok wielu innych sierot takich jak Ena, Jinku, Hacchi i Yordon. Wszyscy razem dbają o siebie i uciekają przed policją, ponieważ żadne z nich nie chce zostać umieszczone w sierocińcu. Ostatni raz widzimy ją gdy zostaje zabrana razem z innymi sierotami przez władze miasta. Ciekawostki *Chico mgliście przypomina Chū Lī z Dragon Ball odcinek 127 "Szybszy od błyskawicy". Oboje mają podobną formę ciała, ubranie i fryzurę. Różnice można dostrzec tylko w kolorze włosów i ewentualnym wieku dziewczynek. Człowiek z koszulką „The Super Saiyan” thumb|left|250px ziemski mężczyzna dwukrotnie pojawiający się w serii. Nie jest jasne, czy cokolwiek wie o Saiyanach. Najprawdopodobniej jest to żart twórców anime. thumb|right|Drugi mężczyzna z koszulką"The Super Saiyan"(Pierwszy po lewej od Son Gohana) Informacje Pierwszy raz ten osobnik pojawia się w odcinku 154 serii Dragon Ball Z, kiedy pół-doskonały Cell grozi, że zniszczy pobliskie wyspy a wraz z nimi żyjących tam ludzi jeśli Android#18 nie wyjdzie z ukrycia. Ma on jasnobrązowe włosy i zwykły biały T-shirt z żółtym napisem "The Super Saiyan". Drugi raz pojawia się w dziewiątym filmie kinowym lecz nie wiadomo czy jest to ten sam mężczyzna co poprzednio ponieważ ma on nieco inny wygląd ( nosi zieloną czapkę, litery na koszulce są czarne a nie żółte). Człowiek, który strzelał do Grubego Majin Bū W momencie, kiedy Majin Bū powoli postanawia się ustatkować, w wybudowanym przez siebie domu, wraz z Mr. Satanem i pieskiem Bee, próbuje im w tym przeszkodzić ten oto człowiek. Prawdopodobnie był to łowca głów lub najemnik, chcący rozprawić się z Bū. Przeliczył się jednak, dostając wraz ze swoim asystentem wycisk od Satana, który thumb próbował ich przegonić z okolic domu Bū bez utraty życia. Nie wykorzystał on jednak okazji i jeszcze raz wykonał zamach, wchodząc oknem do domku Bū, gdzie postrzelił Satana. Gruby Bū bez problemu go uleczył, jednak zaczął się miotać, z jego głowy zaczęły się wydobywać duże ilości pary wodnej, ostrzegł Satana by uciekał z pieskiem jak najdalej. Po nowym wcieleniu Bū, złoczyńca zostaje dosłownie zmiażdżony pociskiem Ki. Asystent Asystent powyższego człowieka to z wyglądu nieco starszy od niego człowiek, również nieco pulchniejszy. Jako, thumbże to postać poboczna, bardzo mało o niej wiemy. Prawdopodobnie nie był aż takim złoczyńcą jak jego szef. Również i on nie przeżył spotkania z trzecią formą Bū, gdyż został w mgnieniu oka rozdarty na kawałki. =D= Dinozaur, z którym walczył Gohan jest Dinozauremthumb, który widział wiele podczas treningu Gohana. Podczas swojego szkolenia, Gohan używa Kyōryū aby ćwiczyć, jest również dla niego źródłem pokarmu. Życie tego dinozaura z Gohanem jest ciężkie, ponieważ chłopczyk traktuje jego ogon jako pożywienie. Dola Dora - chłopiec mieszkający na Farmie Dory. Jego rodzice hodują kury, kaczki, gęsi i owce. Chłopiec ma psa. Kiedy rodzina ucieka, chłopiec biegnie za psem i zostaje sam na Ziemi. Kiedy wpada do uskoku ratuje go Pikolo. Odnajduje go Son Gokū, który teleportuje chłopca i psa na statek kosmiczny. Dora spotyka rodziców. Cała rodzina wraca na odtworzoną Ziemię. Dollar Money jest to dziesięcioletni chłopiec. Jest synem Gyosana Moneya. Występuje w filmie kinowym DBZ nr 9 pt:"Bojack Unbound". To właśnie na jego cześć rozgrywa się akcja wyżej wymienionego filmu kinowego. Otóż jego ojciec - Gyosan Money postanawia zorganizować turniej sztuk walki na cześć swojego syna - Dolla. To dokładniej były jego dzięsiąte urodziny. I właśnie tata jego- organizuje Tenka-ichi Budōkai. thumb|left|Doll Money (po prawej, te małe dziecko) =F= Farmer jest rolnikiem hodującym strusie, który jako pierwszy człowiek spotyka Raditza po jego przybyciu na Ziemię. Jest też pierwszą osobą, która posiada potwierdzony poziom mocy w Dragon Ball Z. Rolnik ma poziom mocy równy 5 (więcej niż spokojny Gohan, ale znacznie mniej niż najsłabszy wojownik Z) Biografia Strusi farmer zauważywszy coś spadającego z nieba na jego pole, jedzie tam swoim samochodem. Spotykają Raditza, próbuje go zastrzelić, ale Saiyanin łapie kulę i pstryka nią z ogromną prędkością w stronę rolnika. Później w anime podczas Sagi Cyborgów, rolnik (lub przypadkowy myśliwy, który wygląda dokładnie jak on) jest w zalesionych górach na południe od Metropolis. Bierze Sztuczny człowiek numer 20 za jelenia i strzela do niego z pistoletu. Android 20 widzi go i rzuca nim na pobliskie drzewo, z którego później ściąga go Gohan. Później (jeszcze w anime), w czasie Sagi Wielkiego Siyamana, widzimy rolnika na jego farmie, jak ładuje siano ze stosu na swojego Chevroleta. Mimo iż rolnik we wszystkich tych scenach wygląda tak samo, nie wiadomo czy jest to ta sama osoba . Rolnik z pierwszego odcinka DBZ ma inne oczy i fryzurę niż w kolejnych dwóch scenach. Gdy Gohan w przebraniu Wielkiego Saiyamana powiększa z radości swoją ki, kiedy dowiaduje się, że jego ojciec wraca na Ziemię na nadchodzący Światowy Turniej Sztuk Walki, rolnik jest zaskoczony i po prostu się przewraca. Jest to ostatnia scena w której występuje. Śmierć Los rolnika nieco różny. Zarówno w mandze i anime, nie poświęcono jego śmierci większej uwagi. Jednak, gdy później Raditz powraca na miejsce katastrofy, brakuje ciała rolnika, które wpadło na ciężarówkę. Jest to szczególnie widoczne w anime, gdzie Gohan ukrywa się pod ciężarówką, a Raditz podnosi ją i niszczy, a ciała rolnika nigdzie nie widać. W mandze Raditz nie niszczy ciężarówki, ale w scenach przedstawiających tło nie widać ciała rolnika. Plik:DBZM0111_FarmerPlap.gif Według mangi, w której po walce z Raditzem rolnik się więcej nie pojawia, można sądzić, że po prostu umarł. Jednak według anime, rolnik pojawia się później, więc mógł zostać wskrzeszony razem z Gokū. A mogły to być dwie lub trzy różne, podobne do siebie osoby, ponieważ rysownicy często powtarzają te same schematy w różnych scenach np. wzory wyglądu postaci. Broń thumb Ta scena jest powszechnie nazywana przez fanów jako "Farmer z gnatem". Jednak jego broń nie jest pistoletem. W rzeczywistości jest to karabin, prawdopodobnie Winchester model 1866, powszechnie przydomek "Yellow Boy" z powodu koloru swojego odbiornika mosiądzu, lub "Gun, który wygrał Zachód", ponieważ był jednym z najbardziej udanych karabinów jaki kiedykolwiek powstał. Dowodem na to jest sposób, w jaki rolnik trzyma broń i również dlatego, że posyła kulę zamiast birdshot lub Buckshot. Pistolet strzelił Gero z, podczas gdy z tego samego modelu, prawdopodobnie inny, jak zarówno w mandze i anime, a jego broń jest zniszczona, gdy został trafiony przez pocisk jak przechodzi najpierw przez las (przyciąga w dwóch), a następnie rolnik (wychodzi plecami) i wreszcie jego ciężarówka (otwarty dach i uszkodzenia silnik). Podkład aktorski *Japoński Dub: Ginzō Matsuo, Keiichi Sonobe (Dragon Ball Kai) =H= Hipopotam, podwładny Generała Blue Żołnierz Armii Red Ribbon służący pod rozkazami Generała Blue. Jest to postać całkowicie epizodyczna. Wraz z Blue dowodził akcją ataku na łódź podwodną, w której płynęli Son Gokū, Bulma i Kulilin. hippo1.JPG hippo2.JPG hippo3.JPG Humanoidalny niedźwiedź rozbójnik niedźwiedź-złodziej, mieszkający gdzieś w pobliżu Gór Paozu. Atakuje przechodniów aby wyłudzić od nich żywność i kosztowności. Lubi jeść żółwie. Biografia Niedźwiedź spotkał Goku i Bulmę podczas gdy oni transportowali Umigame z powrotem do oceanu. Podczas spotkania próbował zmusić Gokū do oddania żółwia aby mógł go zjeść jednak Gokū odmówił. Doprowadziło to do konfrontacji między nimi. Walka nie trwała zbyt długo Niedźwiedź nie potrafił nawet dotknąć Gokū. Został pokonany przez Gokū jednym ciosem pięścią w głowę. Ciekawostki *Zbroja Niedźwiedzia przypomina zbroje noszone przez chińskich żołnierzy z dynastii Ming. *Niedźwiedź nie jest jedynym "zwierzęcym złodziejem" w serii Dragon Ball pojawia się także Tygrys który bardzo go przypomina. Języki: 中文 Galeria BearThief.png =I= Idasa thumb|left bierze udział w Dwudziestym Piątym Tenka-ichi Budōkai, gdzie staje w szranki z Trunksem. Obaj zawodnicy występowali w kategorii młodzików, jednak przepaść między ich siła i umiejętnościami była tak duża, że syn Vegety bez najmniejszego problemu pokonał chłopca. Po przegranej walce i związanemu z tym upokorzeniu, jakiego doznała matka chłopca, zostaje wraz z bratem ukarany. Ikose thumb wraz z matką, ojcem i bratem przybywają na Tenka-ichi Budōkai #25. Ikose walczy z Gotenem. Myśli, że jest starszy, i z łatwością go pokona. Goten jednym palcem rzuca chłopaka na matę. Instruktorzy prawa jazdy Cynthia thumb jest to nauczycielka prawo jazdy, Piccolo. Cynthia jest elegancką kobietą, jednak gdy wsiądzie za kierownicę jej osobowość gwałtownie się zmienia, staje się agresywna. Została przydzielona jako instruktorka jazdy Piccolo. Kazała Piccolo ścigać się z Son Gokū. Za kierownicą staje się całkowitym przeciwieństwem, nauczyciela nauki jazdy Gokū, Yuzukara. Wyścig kończy się wypadkiem, jednak Gokū i Piccolo uratowali swoich nauczycieli. Cynthia and Yazukar.png|Cynthia i Yazukar Piccolo and Cynthia.png|Cynthia i Piccolo Cynthia uśmiechnięta.png|Cynthia uśmiechnięta Cynthia zmienia osobowość.png|Cynthia zmienia osobowość (1) Cynthia zmienia osobowość.png2.png|Cynthia zmienia osobowość (2) Yuzukar jest nauczycielem, nauki jazdy Gokū. =J= Jinku postać epizodyczna występująca w Dragon Ball Z pt.:"Los dzieci" Jest jedną z sierot spotkanych przez Gohana w trakcie wędrówki połączonej z treningiem, zaaranżowanej przez Piccolo. Mieszka obok wielu innych sierot takich jak Ena, Chica, Romu, Hacchi i Yordon, grupie przewodził Pigero. Jinku miał cechy fizyczne lisa, razem z grupą dzieci starał się samodzielnie przetrwać, m.in. kradnąc. Mimo prób ucieczki trafia do sierocińca.thumb|left =K= Kamienny strażnik paleniska thumb był to kamienny strażnik, świata w którym odbył się boski trening. Występuje w ostatnich odcinkach DB, gdy Gokū i Chichi szli do wielkiego pieca, gdzie mogliby w ten sposób ugasić ogień. Był tylko zwykłym złudzeniem optycznym. Kempōka uliczny wojownik z Zachodniej Stolicy. Oferuje 100.000 zeni każdemu, kto zdoła go pokonać. Poddaje się kiedy Gokū rozwala na jego oczach mur. Gokū daje pieniądze nagrodę pani, która mówi mu, że policjant może pomóc mu znaleźć Bulmę. Kempōka.gif kempu1.JPG kempu2.JPG kempu3.JPG kempu4.JPG Knock postać epizodyczna występująca podczas 28Tenka-ichi Budōkai. Pojawia się w odcinku "Stary znajomy". thumb|left Został wytypowany do pierwszej walki turnieju, a jego przeciwnikiem miał być Vegeta. Zaraz po zakończeniu losowania zaczepia swego przeciwnika, nazywa go "starym", twierdzi, że się go nie boi. Jako przyszły "mistrz świata" chce złożyć Vegecie szczere wyrazy współczucia. Szydząc, nierozważnie zbliżył się zanadto do Sayanina, co kończy się "delikatnym" ciosem, który wysyła pyszałka daleko za matę. Scena wywołuje uśmiech na twarzach wojowników Z i swojej córeczki. Natomiast ojciec Trunksa prosi by ten zgłosił sędziom, że Knock oddaje walkę walkowerem. thumb|145x145px Ciekawostka *Losowanie zostało po części zmanipulowane przez Gokū, dzięki magicznym umiejętnościom Bū. Wojownik chciał tym zapewnić sobie walkę z Ūb. Kobieta opanowana przez Babiego Kobieta opanowana przez Babiego - pasażerka promu kosmicznego,którą opanowuje Baby, by dostać się na prom. Odbiera on energię jej i pozostałym pasażerom. Kosmiczny chłopiec rozbitek znaleziony na statku kosmicznym, ocalony przez Son Gokū, Pan, Trunksa i Gilla. Przyjaciele udzielają mu pierwszej pomocy i zabierają na Vidal, gdzie zajmują się nim najlepsi lekarze w kosmosie. Chłopiec budzi się i wysadza swoją salę. Okazuje się, że jest on opanowany przez Babyego. Chłopiec wymyka się ze szpitala i atakuje Pan, która przebywa sama w parku. Zjawiają się Gokū, Trunks i lekarz, który zabiera chłopca do szpitala. Kiedy oddalają się Baby opuszcza ciało chłopca i wnika do ciała lekarza. Konkichi Gokū spotyka tego lisa jako thumb dzieciak na jego podróż dookoła świata. Knokichi jest złodziejem, kradnie aby przeżyć. Traktuje Gokū jak króla, ponieważ Gokū uratował mu życie. Król Wonton Ziemianin, jeden z partykularnych monarchów Ziemi, organizator Królewskiego Turnieju. Żonaty z Królową Harumaki. Król Wonton (DB, odc. 080).jpg|Król Pałac króla Wontona i arena Królewskiego Turnieju.jpg|Pałac Króla Wontona i arena Królewskiego Turnieju =L= Lekarz z planety Vidal opiekujący się kosmicznym chłopcem. Informuje on Gokū, Trunksa i Pan o stanie zdrowia małego kosmity. Kiedy zabiera go z parku zostaje opętany przez Babyego. W tym stanie pokazuje Trunksowi swoja aparaturę badawczą i atakuje go. Gokū wytrąca Babyego z jego ciała. Lekarz traci przytomność. Lime thumb|Lime po tym jak jej próba dywersji na ludziach Bourbona wyszła na jaw, Gohan spotyka dziewczynę pewnego dnia w lesie po ukończeniu szkolenia dla Cell Game. Ratuje ją z rzeki szybko poruszających i pod wpływem chwili, nieumyślnie łapie jej piersi. Ona ucieka, nazywając go zboczeńcem. Później, Gohan spotyka ją w wiosce Chazke i dowiaduje się, że jej rodzice zostali zabici przez Cella. Stary barman, mistrz sztuk walki przygarnął ją i od tego wydarzenia wychowywał. Przybrany dziadek Lime stary człowiek żyjący w wiosce Chazke który zajmuje się dziewczynką imieniem Lime, której rodzice zostali zabici przez komórczaka. Może być stary, ale za to wziął udział w Tenka-ichi Budōkai. Jest specjalistą od sztuk walki. Biografia Jest właścicielem małego sklepu w wiosce Chazke oraz dziadkiem Lime. Stary wojownik spotyka po raz pierwszy Gohana w swoim sklepie gdy ten przybył po zakupy dla swej matki. Następnie Gohan pomaga mu rąbać drewno. Gohan wrazthumb|left|Chroni wnuczkę przed Cellem z wnuczką Starca idą obejrzeć schron. Dziewczynka zaczyna krzyczeć że komórczak się zbliża i właściciel nikogo nie wpuszcza do środka. Gohan niszczy schron, wtedy pojawia się Mr. Lime i zaczynają walczyć. Po wszystkim zjawia się Gokū i sprawia wrażenie że znają się zethumb|walczy z Tao Pai starym Limem. Lime twierdzi że Gokū i Gohan pokonają Komórczaka w Cell Game i ocalą ziemię. thumb|left|Kopniak Ciekawostki *Fryzura pana Lime przypomina bardzo fryzurę Mistrza Mutaito który kiedyś szkolił Genialnego Żółwia. *Gdyby miał brodę przypominał by Jackie Chuna (Genialny Żółw).thumb|left =M= Malaka ma zielona skórę, przypomina krokodyla z pomarańczowym irokezem na głowie, jest lekarzem w Armii Freezera, który najpierw opiekuje się sayiańskimi niemowlętami przed wysłaniem ich na inne planety - to on razem z Planthorrem odkryli niski poziom mocy Son Gokū i zdecydowali o wysłaniu go na Ziemię. również oni dwaj leczą rannego Bardocka. Potem Malaka leczy żołnierzy na planecie Frezer 79. To on leczy Vegetę po jego powrocie z Ziemi. Wojownik najpierw zostawia mu scouter potem go dobiera. Malaka ma na zbroi lekarski kitel. Mama Ikose i Idasy Matka dwóch nastolatków, Ikose i Idasy, którzy wzięli udział w finałach sekcji młodzików Tenka-ichi Budōkai #25. Jest bardzo denerwującą kobietą, która wychwala swoich synów. Mousse to drwal, Gokū trafia do niego, gdy Pan Popo wysłał go do lasu w poszukiwaniu kogoś, kto może trenować jegothumb umysł. Mousse i jego żona Eclair mają dziewięcioro dzieci, nazwanych od słodyczy, którzy są (od najstarszych do najmłodszych): Crepe, Cookie, Kakao, Creampuff, Jam, Jelly, Donuts, Budyń i Cupcake. Murdock z Taitansów jest graczem w drużynie Taitans. Pojawia się on w odcinku 10 serii Dragon Ball Z. Informacje Nie pojawia się zbyt długo w anime, podczas meczu zostaje trafiony piłką przez Rockiego Riversa z drużyny Rockets co zmusza trenera do wpuszczenia Yamchy na boisko. Musuka, szef cyrku okrutny konferansjer, który nieustannie bijethumb|left dziecko Teradyne i zmusza go do wykonywania on-gapiów. Kiedy mama Teradyne a ojciec pochodzi szuka ich dziecko wygląda na to wiele kłopotów, aż kroki Saiyaman się, by ratować świat. Ale od czasu objęcia dinozaur z dzikich nie jest nielegalne, nie ma nic Saiyaman może zrobić. Ale poczekaj Boss Circus ukradł Man Policji pistolet i spróbować strzelać Saiyaman oczywiście pistolet nie ma wpływu na Saiyaman, ale biorąc pistolet policjanta jest nielegalne. postać epizodyczna występująca w serii Dragon Ball Z odcinek "Twarzą w twarz". Bezlitosny i i chciwy szef cyrku "MUSUKA". Pragnąc się wzbogacić porywa on Chobiego, małego pterodaktyla. Staje się on główną atrakcją cyrku i jak się okazuje górą złota. Na szczęście dzięki interwencji Son Gohana maluch bezpiecznie wraca do swojej rodziny. =N= Najemnik Dolltakiego zostaje zwerbowany przez Dolltakiego, by odnalazł smoczą kulę, nie udaje mu się i zostaje zamieniony w lalkę. Jego energia zostaje dodana Lūdowi. Odzyskuje ciało, kiedy Son Gokū i Pan pokonują robota. Na końcu oddaje Gokū energię do super Genki-Damy. Napple ma fioletową skórę, dużą głowę i walczy na Namek. Nappale zabija Nameczan, do póki nie zostaje zabity przez jednego z nich. Niewidomy chłopiec, który spotkał Grubego Majin Bū thumb|Chłopiec daje monetę Majin Buu. jest to chłopiec który spotkał Majin Bū. Był biedny, nosił połatane i obdarte ubranie, ale jego najważniejszą cechą była jego ślepota. Majin Bū zdziwiony, że ktoś może nie potrafić widzieć, za pomocą swojej Magii podarował młodemu Ziemianinowi wzrok. Chłopiec zapłacił mu ostatnim groszem, który jak wyjawił chciał przeznaczyć na mleko, ale jako że wszyscy mieszkańcy pobliskiego miasta uciekli przed terrorem demona nie miał gdzie. Majin Bū dał mu mleko, które stworzył z pierwszego znalezionego przechodnia, a na pieniądze po ugryzieniu powiedział,że są nie smaczne. Majin Bū zadał chłopcu pytanie, które brzmiało "czy jestem fajny" na co chłopiec powiedział, że "bardzo fajny" i, że nie przypuszczał, że ludzie z innych krajów mogą tak wyglądać.thumb|Buu pomaga chłopcu (1)thumb|Buu pomaga chłopcu (2)thumb|Chłopiec dziękuje Buu za uzdrowienie jego oczu. =O= Olbrzym ogromny konkurent od Tenka-ichi Budōkai 22. Grozi mu Kurilín w rundach eliminacyjnych, i nazywa go "głową ośmiornicy Baby", do którego Kurilín reaguje mocnym uderzeniemthumb Kyojin przez palec i przerzucając go w mur. Orlen jeden z żołnierzy Freezera na Namek. Należy do Rasy Apple'a ma on charakterystyczną dla tej rasy głowę przypominającą głowę ośmiornicy, ma pomarańczową skórę bez plam jako jedyny znany przedstawiciel tej rasy ma długie kły. Biografia Orlen pojawia się po raz pierwszy gdy znajduje na Namek wioskę zaatakowaną przezVegetę. Przesłuchuje ostatniego żywego Nameczanina z wioski po z czym go zabija i powraca na statek Freezera. Freezer jest wściekły że Orlen zabił jedynego osobnika, który mógł wiedzieć gdzie Vegeta ukrył smoczą kulę. Unicestwia go laserami wystrzelonymi z oczu. Następnie Freezer wysyła Zarbona w poszukiwaniu kuli. W Dragon Ball Kai Freezer nie zabija Orlena ponieważ od razu prosi o przybycie Apple'a, Orlen nie pojawia się już później.thumb|left|Śmierć Orlena Występowanie w grach Orlen występuje w grze '''Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu jako オーレン, Ōren lub w angileskiej wersji językowej jako Bugy. Języki: Íslenska Ośmiornica thumb|102px|left Otokoski thumb|left zawodnik Tenka-ichi Budōkai #28. Za wszelką cenę chce zmierzyć się z Trunksem, który jak wynika z zachowania wojownika, podoba mu się. Dochodzi do pojedynku, jednak po krótkiej wymianie ciosów przegrywa. Ciekawostka Pseudonim tego zawodnika jest stylizowany tak, aby brzmiał jak typowe słowiańskie nazwisko. Dodatkowo „オトコスキー, otokosukī” pochodzi od japońskich słów „男, otoko” i „好き, suki”, czyli „mężczyzna” oraz „miłość”, które sugerują, że postać ma słabość do płci męskiej. =P= Pepper Johnson jeden z zawodników basebalowej drużyny Taitans. Informacje Johnson został celowo uderzony piłką przez Rockiego Riversa z drużyny Rockets co bardzo go zdenerwowało. Zaatakował go tym samym wszczynając bójkę między obydwoma drużynami. Ciekawostka *Pepper Johnson bardzo przypomina z wyglądu Adiutanta Blacka z ta różnicą, że ma on długie włosy. Pielęgniarki z Planety Vidal pielęgniarki opiekujące się pacjentami na Vidal. Jedna, gruba zostaje ogłuszona przez wybuch spowodowany przez Babiego i uratowana przez Gokū, druga, wysoka, szczupła i rudowłosa, Patrycja na prośbę lekarza zabiera kosmicznego chłopca do szpitala. Pielęgniarki opiekują się pacjentami i asystują lekarzom. Pielęgniarka.jpeg|pielęgniarka ranna podczas wybuchu wywołanego przez Babiego Patrycja.jpg|Patrycja Piesek Dory Piesek Dory - piesek, który żyje z właścicielami na farmie. Podczas ewakuacji na Plant ucieka wraz ze swoim właścicielem, Dorą. na Ziemi wpadają do uskoku, ratuje ich Piccolo, a Goku teleportuje na statek. Po odtworzeniu domu, piesek z właścicielami wraca do domu. Pigero thumb|left przywódca grupy osieroconych dzieci spotkanych przez Gohana w odcinku "los dzieci". Jest z nich najstarszy i stara się dbać o nich jak o własne rodzeństwo. Podczas nalotu policji na ich "dom" próbuje walczyć, ale gdy dociera do niego beznadziejność sytuacji zaczyna rozumieć, że takie rozwiązanie będzie lepsze dla nich wszystkich. Podczas ucieczki zabiera ze sobą tylko Gohana ponieważ czuje, że on sobie poradzi. Do grupy należeli m.in. Ena, Jinku, Chico, Romu, Hacchi i Yordon. Piosenkarz z Szóstego Wszechświata obcy, który rozpoczyna swoim występem Turniej Champy. Przypomina fioletowego pingwina z białym brzuszkiem i twarzą, na szyi ma czerwoną muszkę. Jego piosenka składa się z 2 wersów. Planetarny żołnierz D szeregowy członek Armii Freezera. Brał udział w inwazji na Namek. Żołnierz D odnajduje Sān Xīng Qiú (DBZ, odc. 044).jpg|Żołnierz D odnajduje Sān Xīng Qiú Żołnierz D przekazuje Sān Xīng Qiú Freezerowi (DBZ, odc. 044).jpg|Przekazuje Sān Xīng Qiú Freezerowi Żołnierz D obserwuje walkę z Nameczanami (DBZ, odc. 047).jpg|Obserwuje walkę z Nameczanami Żołnierz D ginie od strzału fazera jednego z kompanów (DBZ, odc. 047).jpg|Ginie od strzału fazera jednego z kompanów Języki: English Planthorr siwowłosy staruszek z bujnym zarostem, który opiekuje się saiyańskimi niemowlętami zanim nie zostaną odesłane na inne planety. Ubrany jest w zbroję i biały kitel lekarza. Plantor zauważa niski poziom mocy mocy Kakarotto. Plantor razem z Malaką leczy rannego Bardocka i obaj są przeciwni jego walce z Frezerem. Lekarz przyjaźnie odnosi się do innych żołnierzy i nie wykazuje charakterystycznej dla ludzi Freezera agresji. Prezes Titansów Ziemianin, trener i prezes baseballowej drużyny Titans, w której w jednym z fillerów anime grał Wojownik Z Yamcha. Postać prezesa pojawia się w #10 odcinku serii Dragon Ball Z. Mężczyzna, wiedząc, że Yǐnchá jest jedyną szansą na pokonanie Drużyny Rockets, przeciwników Titansów, za przechylenie szali zwycięstwa oferuje wojownikowi ogromną sumę zeni. Jednak pensji nie wypłaca, gdyż zamiast meczu, na boisku doszło do starć pomiędzy członkami obu zespołów i meczu nie zakończono. Podczas zamieszek po Yǐnchá przybył Kulilin, a trener pozostał bez swojego czołowego gracza. =R= Robot piratów ten robot został zbudowany przez piratów po to, aby pilnował ich skathumb|leftrbu. Jednakże został on łatwo pokonany przez młodego Son Gokū. Miał pistolet maszynowy zamontowany na ramieniu oraz miotacz ognia. Robot pomagający Pan kiedy Pan trafia na złomowisko spotyka robota, który opowiada jej o sytuacji na M-2 i mówi, gdzie są Trunks i Son Gokū. Pan ratuje go od zgniecenia wydostając jego i inne roboty na zewnątrz. Pan spotyka go drugi raz kiedy próbuje dostać się do laboratorium,gdzie przebywa Gill. Dziewczynka cieszy się na jego widok, potem bije go, ponieważ robot nie chce wyjawić jej sposoby na wyłączenie systemu przeciw intruzom. Tłumaczy jej jednak dlaczego budynek ją wyrzuca. Razem docierają do laboratorium,kiedy system włącza się, robot wyłącza go. Zostaje jednak pojmany przez armie robotów sprowadzoną przez Gilla. Robot.jpg|Robot ucisza innego zepsutego robota Rocky Rivers jest gwiazdą Drużyny Rockets, pojawia się w odcinku 10 serii Dragon Ball Z kiedy to gra przeciwko drużynie Taitans, w której zawodnikiem jest Yamcha. Informacje Rocky Rivers uderza piłką najpierw Murdocka, a następnie celowo trafia w Peppera Johnsona co go rozzłaszcza i powoduje, że na boisku rozpętuje się bójka między zawodnikami z obydwu drużyn. Rocky nosi koszulkę z numerem 100. Ciekawostka *Z wyglądu przypomina Generała White'a, z tą różnicą, że ma on włosy koloru czerwonego. Rodzice Dory Rodzice Dory - małżeństwo prowadzące farmę, na której hodują kury, kaczki i owce. Kiedy ewakuują się na plant ich pies ucieka, a wraz z nim ich synek, Dora. Małżeństwo sprowadza zwierzęta na statek, a Dorę i pieska ratuje Goku. Rodzice dory.jpg|Rodzice Dory Romu sierota, wraz z siostrą Chico znalazł Gohana nieprzytomnegothumb|left na plaży po ucieczce z szkolenia Piccolo. Należy do grupy osieroconych dzieci dowodzonych przez Pigero. Mimo sprzeciwów trafia do sierocińca. =S= Sekretarka Bulmy thumb|left Pojawiła się w Dragon Ball Super w odcinku 4, przerwała trening Vegety, co go zdenerwowało, nie wiadomo jakie wiążą ją relacje z Bulmą, ale wygląda na to że jest jej oddaną pracownicą. Sprzedawczyni kwiatów thumbMała kwiaciarka mieszkająca na planecie, na której Hit zamordował bliżej nie znanego bossa. Dziewczynka stoi na ulicy i sprzedaje kwiaty, wyciąga w stronę Hita tulipana, jednak płatny zabójca nie zwraca na nią uwagi Dziewczynka ma niebieską skórę, czerwone oczy i krótkie, ciemnobrązowe włosy. Stewardessa promu kosmicznego kobieta wprowadzająca na pokład promu pasażerów opuszczających planetę Vidal. Jej promem odlatuje z planety Baby. Sūi |Głos = ? }} jeden z wojowników Freezera na Namek. Występował w anime tylko przez chwilę, ponieważ szybko został zabity przez Son Gohana i Kulilina. Wygląd Przypomina humanoidalną jaszczurkę, ma pokrytą łuskami, fioletową skórę. Na jego głowie widnieje charakterystyczny płat skóry przypominający irokeza. Nosi standardowy pancerz bojowy i czerwony scouter. =T= Tammen jest to dziewczynka z wioski którą atakuje InoShikaChō. Gdy Gokū walczył z Tiānjīnfànem, Tiānjīnfàn przywiązał Gokū do drzewa. Tammen odwiązała liny i rozmawiała z Gokū o Tiānjīnfànie, Jiǎozi'm i Ino Shika Chō, zdała sobie sprawę że oszukują. Gdy Gokū ochronił Ino Shika Chō, Ino Shika Chō opuścił Tiānjīnfàna. Tanmen, przekonywała burmistrza żeby uciec z wioski. (Artykuł do rozbudowania i poprawy!) Tygrys rozbójnik Ta sekcja wymaga uzupełnienia. =U= Uliczny bokser thumb|left|Twarz boksera thumb|rigiht|Z szefem obrabowujący sklep jest to uliczny bokser, mistrz kempō. Jego menadżer zwraca się do niego słowem "aniki" czyli brat. Wraz z towarzyszem prowadzi walki uliczne. Jeśli ktoś pokona go, to dostanie 10 000 zeni. Jego przeciwnikiem zostaje Gruby Majin Bū, który szuka pieniędzy, by kupić sobie lody. Szybko pokonuje go i zdobywa nagrodę, którą natychmiastowo wydaje na lody. Po bankructwie w wyniku przegranej, wraz z menadżerem wykonuje napad na jubilera, który również kończy się pokonaniem przez Bū. Bokser wraz z szefem oddają się w ręce policji. =W= Wielozadaniowy robot-kapsuła C-6 jest to wielofunkcyjny robot typu SSS wyprodukowany przez Capsule Corporation. Informacje Pojawia się jedynie w jednym odcinku kiedy Son Gohan wpadł do starożytnych ruin. Mimo, że jest dość starym modelem to i tak jest dość zaawansowany technicznie: potrafi się porozumiewać z ludźmi, samodzielnie myśleć itd. Został zasypany przez piasek i skały w owych ruinach kiedy je przeszukać podczas wyprawy archeologicznej. Mimo tego, że Robot prosi Son Gohana aby go nie włączał to chłopiec i tak to robi kilka razy, chłopiec naprawia nawet jego częścio-odpowiedzialne za widzenie. Robot zaprzyjaźnia się z chłopcem. Son Gohan bardzo przeżywa gdy robot przestaje działać. Wójt wioski Snow thumb|left lider rodzaju miejscowości Snow to, Village Chief stał się zakładnikiem General White. Chyba że jego mieszkańcy odkryć Dragon Ball wkrótce spotka straszne komplement los Generalnego. Mimo krytycznej sytuacji, Village Chief myśli tylko o swoich ludzi i zrobi wszystko, nawet poświęcić się, aby zwolnić ich z cierpienia z rąk Armii Czerwonej Wstęgi. Języki: 中文 =Z= Zawodnik Tenka-ichi Budōkai #1 Jest to zawodnik, który walczył z małym Kurilínem i małym Gokū. Występthumb|leftuje w serii Dragon Ball. Bierze udział w eliminacjach do Tenka-ichi Budōkai 21 i Tenka-ichi Budōkai 22. W 21 TB walczył w eliminacjach z Son-Gokū, lecz szybko przegrał. Trzy lata później, czyli na 22 TB również bierze udział w walkach eliminacyjnych. Tym razem walczy z Kurilínem. Oczywiście bardzo szybko przegrał. Nasz mały, łysy zawodnik po pokonaniu go pokazuje gest victorii. =Przypisy= Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie neutralne Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z filmów Kategoria:Postacie z filmów DBZ Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Postacie epizodyczne Kategoria:Postacie negatywne Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ziemianie Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Do przerobienia Kategoria:Postacie pozytywne Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Artykuły z niezweryfikowanymi informacjami Kategoria:Postacie z gier